


Bitchin' Heat

by JForward



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kaiju!Newt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Other, Pet Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, hermaphrodite, like really really nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift for OtachisTongue for just being awesome, they wanted some Kaiju!Newt stuff... </p><p>This wasn't supposed to be smut...<br/>This is just smut.</p><p>Kaiju!Newt decides that he's sick of Hermann being nice to him and he wants a good old fight like the days before this started. Unfortunately, when he gets what he wants, this new body has a new expectation from being talked to like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchin' Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



  
"Would you stop being such an _idiot_ , Newton!?"

It had been odd, since this transformation started. Hermann had been almost... well, nice. Less aggressive. Newt assumed it was something to do with pity, but he was beyond the stage of caring about that and fully buried in the oh my god this is super cool side of the whole business by now. So things had returned somewhat to normal for him, as he coped with the various changes, and that meant he was back to irritating Hermann in any way that he could. Of course, he'd gotten it down to a fine art, but Hermann had been ridiculously patient. Newt wondered if that was supposed to be how the mathematician was dealing with him now, but it wasn't going to make him stop - he just decided to escalate things.

What he was expecting, when Hermann finally caved and shouted at him (just like old times), was the sensation of victory. What he wasn't expecting was the thrill that ran down his back, shivering plates to standing and making the spots that ran down his body flare brightly for a moment. He let his tongue flicker out, as if to lick his lips, but without really having lips any more he was forced to retract it quite quickly, his divided jaw twitching a little. He jerked his hand back from the jar of pure ammonia, and flexed his fingers, stubby tail swishing a little. It was about two feet long, now, growing a lot slower than the slimmer tentacles that had spawned around it.

He'd only decided recently to give up on clothes altogether, when he'd torn his last pair of trousers and his genitals had decided to retreat into a slit when he wasn't aroused. It had been absolutely fascinating to discover having a vagina of all things - though not that surprising, considering that most of the kaiju he'd studied were hermaphrodaic. He'd wasted no time getting to know his new equipment, but it was quite strange to have a thrill that seemed to sing through his whole body. He swallowed hard, feeling his acid sac pulse and glow, a sign of his arousal.

Twisting his body away, he huffed, trying to act annoyed. "I'm just going to see if it has any effect, dude," he replied, still struggling a little to make his jaw work properly. He didn't know why, but he wanted Hermann to scold him again. To shout at him, to order him around... his tongue darted out again, unfurling slightly, and he realised he was tasting the air. Hermann slammed his cane and began to approach, so Newt tugged his arm back and whirled around, unaware his tail was lifting and that his dick was starting to peek from it's sheathe.

"I _just_ told you." Hermann growled, narrowing his eyes, " _Not_ to be an _idiot, **Newton**_." he snarled, and that tremble ran through him again. Instinctively, he tilted his head back, displaying his neck to Hermann. The other huffed but it seemed to occur to him what was going through Newt's head, and a slight flush rose in his cheeks as he reached down. Newt couldn't help the ragged noise that escaped his throat as Hermann's hand slid against his skin, lighting him up like a firework's display, before running his hands along Newt's new entrance. Blue stained his fingers almost immediately, met with a scowl; wiping his hand on the hybrid's stomach, he turned away and clipped back to his chalkboard.

A low, shivery noise escaped him, and all six eyes fixated on Hermann as his tail swished. His tentacles curled around his leg, lighting it with more blue, although the spots that trailed over his body had lit up and didn't seem to want to dim. He was embarrassed, now, but it was building to something approaching anger. His whole body seemed hot - if he was in a bathtub he'd imagine the water rolling away from him in hissing waves of steam - and a low, animal growl escaped his throat. The feral noise felt good.  
"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" he asked, lowly, tail and tentacles thrashing as best they could, giving away the desperation.

He could taste himself in the air, tongue unfurling again, not touching his own skin this time but reaching a little towards Hermann. He took a few steps, claws clicking on the ground, before overbalancing and falling to all fours. This felt better, anyway... tail still held up, curling away, his dick having slid into visibility. The urge to tear through the pathetic fabric of those clothes, pin Hermann to the ground, fuck him until he was glowing as bright as Newt... the desire was strong. He growled again, low and deep in his throat, and started to move. Hermann cried out as Newt slammed into him, pinning him to the chalkboard, the latest equations smeared in white across the black. Teeth grated his neck and he let a shocked noise escape him, the feeling of strong tentacles wrapping his thighs causing him to tilt his head back slightly. Hermann took a moment before he got a grip on himself, realising what was happening.

There was always the risk, Hermann considered, feeling a little blood run down his neck as claws dug into his clothes. A danger he'd come to accept as Newt fell more and more into the brutal mind of a kaiju - and all he had to rely on were the conditioned responses he hoped to hell had work. Stiffening his resolve - ignoring the other part of him that was stiffening as claws began to rip through his sweatervest - he spoke sharply.  
"Down, Newt." he snapped, clicking his fingers. "Down, bitch." he added a rough little growl into the last part. One he'd noticed Newt responding to in the sessions when he'd taken the dominant, when he'd pounded Newt until he'd screamed and his leg had ached for days - though he never regretted it.

Something responded, weight moving off his back, and he whirled around, breathing out sharply. Newt was staring at him, all eyes fixated, sat on the ground, tails twitching. The tentacles that he had no control over lashed again, and he growled, shifting on the ground. He seemed beyond words, breathing roughly. "Stand up." Hermann growled out - and Newt tried, but he couldn't hold himself on two feet. Tutting, Hermann moved stiffly to a drawer and removed a collar. "If my little kaiju can't _behave_ itself, it'll have to be _tamed_." he said, and Newt whined slightly. A part of Hermann was so glad he'd been saving this little gift.  
  
Acting like his hands weren't shaking, he snapped the collar around Newt's neck, pulling it so it sat tight but comfortable. Stepping back, letting the lead extend out, he couldn't deny how his pants tightened at the sight of the kaiju panting like that on the ground. He rolled backward, so he lay on his hips, arms back to support himself, rigid and hard, fluid dripping onto his tail from his new entrance. Hermann smirked, pulling the lead tight, slipping to his knees and ignoring the steady throb from his bad leg. "You _presenting_ for me, pet?" he whispered, roughly, and Newt nodded.

His mind was in a whirlwind, instinct fighting his mind but that burning sensation overtaking everything. He realised, as he responded to Hermann's command, what this was, the only thing this could be - he'd gone into heat. Vague memories of throwing shit at cats outside his window, now he regretted that - he felt like yowling with this burning through him. Hermann was calling him pet and although they'd touched on it before right now it seemed so fucking _perfect_. He was Hermann's little breeding bitch, so when that finger pushed at his entrance, neglecting his dripping dick, he arched his back to push Hermann deeper. Knuckles pressed against him and fingers crooked and he let out an animal noise, unaware of how Hermann smirked at his response.

His leg throbbed and, regretfully, Hermann slid back - intending to stand and slip off his pants, deciding this kaiju needed to be taught a lesson - but Newt wasn't happy with the fingers being removed. A hiss rattled, and he tried to roll up to his feet. Not a moment too soon, the cane was being pressed to the crook of his neck, forcing him back as he squirmed on the floor. "Bad boy." Hermann hissed, standing over him, half bending the grab the lead. Newt's hand snapped out - so, with a clever twist of his wrist, Hermann wrapped it around the base of his hands. He hadn't quite expected it to work so well, but with Newt thrashing it took only a few moments before his hands were tightly bound together.

Hermann stepped back, eyeing the kaiju trying to move, neck bound to his hands, deciding he quite liked the sight. Licking his lips, he moved over to dig in a desk drawer, searching for the rope he was sure was in there - and looked up as he heard a clatter, a roll of duct tape in hand. Newt growled and lunged at him, dick still dripping, overbalancing on two feet. Hermann smirked, putting aside the tape as he stepped around, running a hand along Newt's back, scratching slightly, plates rising into his palms. "Good boy." he whispered, finding the other bend rather perfect over the desk, unable to pull back because of his bound arms.

Casting his cane aside, it took one hand to pop the button on his trousers, other gripping the stubby tail tight and jerking it up, baring Newt fully for him. The other whimpered, tentacles wrapping around Hermann, trying to pull him close, exploring his hips and into the opened trousers, wrapping around all they could get. His tongue unfurled as he whimpered and squirmed, desperate for the burning to stop. He wanted to be bred, to be fucked rough and hard like the animal he was... the feeling of the collar and the tightness around his wrists reminded him of old kinks and added to his soft panting, tongue twitching in the air, outside of his control.

The first press of hot flesh made him cry out, a rumbling, purring moan that made all his spots fluctuate, glowing down his back and stomach like guiding lines. Hermann scratched as his back as he thrust in almost brutally hard, and Newt yowled, tentacles wrapping around the base, his balls, anywhere they could reach, adding layer upon layer of sensation. His back claws scraped the ground but he had no desire to try to break free now. His glasses clattered to the ground but he didn't even notice. Wet slaps echoed around the room, little grunts, and he added to the noises. " _Good bitch_." Hermann hissed, quietly, and made Newt tense slightly around him, " _Breeding bitch, aren't you? My little - nghn - breeder - pop out those little kaiju - won't you, bitch? Good pet_." oh, fuck. Fuck. The rough growl that Hermann was using added another layer and it wasn't long until the screech escaped his throat.

Going limp, he felt the wetness that had stained the table, glowing softly against his stomach, weirdly cold. A few more hard thrusts and Hermann made a gutteral noise, going a little limp, clinging to Newt's developing tail as he tried to keep his balance. The itch was gone, the burning faded, and he lost a few minutes... when he blinked, Hermann (slightly ruffled) was freeing his hands, resting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Are you in there, Newton?" he asked, quietly. "That was quite... odd." he nodded slowly, flexing his hands and straightening. Standing was somewhat easier without that burning between his legs. He felt almost drunkenly good.

Hermann wrapped his arms cautiously around the kaiju, who was now purring up a storm, licking his neck slightly. Hermann tasted of sweat and sex and a musk that Newt recognised as his own heat. "Thanks." he said, quietly, stepping away, "Sorry about, uh... that, dude." he gestured at the torn shirt. Before Hermann could respond, he turned away, almost sashaying. "Wonder if I'll get pregnant?" he called over his shoulder, grinning slightly as he heard Hermann sit down heavily in a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was farted out at 5AM so I am ever so sorry for the pathetic quality :c


End file.
